<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendigo by Forthelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253159">Wendigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore'>Forthelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooke/Hana (original female couple), F/F, I don't know what else to tag, Original Character(s), Prompt fill with Original Characters, Supernatural Being, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, hate to semi like, semi like to possible love, suspenseful, therefore they love each other, they hate each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brooke,” It’s voice gurgled from a deep spot within the beasts throat. “Brooke,” In a jerky movement, the beast threw itself up onto its back haunches—towering over the rest of the diner visitors by at least two feet. Drool dripped onto the floor in large sticky globs as it took a step towards her.<br/>“I’m right here,” The brunette clenched her jaw. “Come and get me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wendigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original piece! ^^ If it's against any rules or regulations please let me know, as I've never posted any original work here (but I've had a sudden inspiration to write some original work, and lets face it, there's not a lot of places that will actually allow someone to post something original!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i knocked over your lunch and i feel so bad but i honestly can’t afford another lunch for you so here take my cookie and we can split this shit burger” au</p>
<p>There are no secrets in a small town. Not when everyone knows everyone; and everyone’s business belongs to everyone else, no matter how painful it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as it was no secret that the Jackson family did not come virtue. They lived on the edge of town, in a run down trailer that no one quite remembered moving there. It had just popped up one year when Hana was a child, and it hadn’t honestly moved since. Which, on its own, have provided a surprising amount of conspiracy theories considering the number of storms that had passed through the district.</p>
<p>“Brooke,” Hana sighed one lunch break, her hand dragging itself through her hair. She had just washed it the night before, and enjoyed feeling just how soft it was under her fingers. “Why are you even in line? You can’t afford the school lunch.” Behind the shorter brunette, Ana giggled viciously.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Brooke arched an untamed brow at her. “I can’t. That’s why the government pays for mine.” She glanced at the saran wrapped sandwich that currently sat on her tray looking as unappealing as the dying salad. Her calloused hand reaches out, and holds it up looking as unimpressed as ever. “I’m a freebie baby.”</p>
<p>“A burden,” Ana scoffed, her eyes rolling as she reached under the sneeze guard to grab a plate of baked chicken. The juicy slab of chicken looked absolutely more appetizing than whatever junk had been squashed in between the two slices of bread.<br/>
“Only on your taxes,” Brooke snorted stepping to the next line of selection—this time iced trays holding juices, milk, and bottles of water.</p>
<p>“Because that’s great,” Hana shook her head, reaching ahead to snag the bottle of water that Brooke had been reaching for. “Sorry, you can’t afford that.” A cruel smirk found its way onto her lips as she pushed past the taller brunette, who looked more than ready to smack her across the top of her head.</p>
<p>“That’s enough girls,” One of the lunch ladies—Gabby?--Hana never kept up with their names. There were too many of them coming and going for her to remember every single one. They came for the stability, but left as soon as a better opportunity presented itself. “Or I’ll have to report you for verbal bullying.”</p>
<p>And though the threat had been spoken, Hana and Ana both know it was a voided argument. No one ever reported the two girls. One’s parents were the principle, while the other worked on the committee. The other’s were a doctor, and a physicist that decided small town America was just where they wanted their babes to grow up—and they took every opportunity to let her know.</p>
<p>“Right,” Hana hummed smiling tightly as she stepped around Brooke. The soft cotton fibers of her cotton sweater caught on the flakes of dried leather that formed the rag that Brooke wore. “Ugh, seriously? Keep your flakes to yourself, Jackson.”</p>
<p>“Just spreading the love, Mustafa,” Brooke waved her lunch at the check out scanner, before pushing past the rest of the line, and making a bee line for the door at the edge of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>------------------------<br/>
The next time that the girls ran into each other at lunch, was about a month later. Brooke had been in a horrendous mood after a night out hunting had proven to be barren, and more of a pain in her ass than proficient. She had gone out with the idea that she would finally nail that damned wendigo that had been howling in the fields behind the Stuart’s farm. It had shown up at midnight, just as she had predicted, down stream from where she had put up a deer stand. It’s claws dug into the earth, tossing up clots of dirt as it rooted around looking for something it had burried—a body, or a bag of gold jewelry, even perhaps a finger or two that it had snagged from some poor person or animal it had hunted.</p>
<p>Brooke had spend hours planning out just where she should put her station; even looked up the damn wind direction. But as her luck would have it, just as she had leveled her 7mm-08 Remington at the beast (fully loaded with a purified salt shot) the wind direction changed entirely. Suddenly, the beasts head had snapped up, nose raised into the air as drool began to pool from its chops, her scent entirely embedded in its nose. Brooke cursed, moving to jump down from the stand as the beast released a guttural howl that had no doubt awoken Mack Stuart—the farmer that had called upon her services months ago.</p>
<p>“Shit,” She hissed darting through foliage, heading straight towards a solid iron bunker that Mack had installed for his cows after the monster had attacked a few of his prize winning heifers.</p>
<p>“Brooke?!” Mack stuck his head out, just in time to watch the pale figure leap from the treeline and tackle its target.</p>
<p>In a short sense, Brooke had left the Stuart farm with two hundred dollars in her pocket, and a sizable gash in her lower left abdomen that had prevented her from getting any form of comfortable sleep. Which meant, when it came to her pushing through a crowd of students that seemed to want nothing to do with her, her mood dropped considerably—not that it had been necessarily high to begin with.<br/>
Still, she found herself lining up with the crowd, arms crossed in front of her protectively.</p>
<p>“Again, Jackson?” Hana sneered, her lips puckered in distaste as she slid up behind the larger girl. “I feel like I got stuck behind you just last week.”</p>
<p>“Three weeks ago, actually.” Brooke moved one arm to drag a hand down her face. It was taking all of her patience not shove the girl into a wall and punch her in the face. But she couldn’t afford to be expelled at the current moment. There were still too many loose ends that she needed to burn with the Wendigo before she took off again.</p>
<p>“Still too soon,” Hana rolled her eyes, and not for the first time Brooke found herself wondering what, exactly, her problem was. She hadn’t been unnecessarily rude to the girl; not overly friendly either. But Brooke wasn’t in the school to make friends. It wasn’t her priority.</p>
<p>“Look, Mufasa,” Brooke turned, eyes narrowing. One of the home made stitches, pulled tightly against the injury on her side.</p>
<p>“Mustafa,” Hana hissed, finger moving to poke Brooke in the chest. But she paused mid sentence, eyes darting down the grey v-neck t-shirt and settling on the spot just below her arm. “You’re bleeding.” Her face draws tight as she watches the blood stain steadily grow. “You need to go to the nurse.”</p>
<p>“No,” Brooke frowns moving her arm to look down. Sure enough, there was a red stain that had taken over a rather sizable chunk of the bottom hem of her shirt. “It’s fine.” She stepped out of line, eyes darting for an exit. She needed to get to the bathroom, and find a way to get the bleeding to stop again.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Hana sighed, forefinger and thumb coming together to pinch the bridge of her nose. She wished, for just a second, that she could be like other girls and simply scream at the sight. It would draw the teachers attention, and someone else would step in and take the responsibility of getting Brooke Jackson fixed.</p>
<p>Hana Mustafa-Rashid was not like other girls.</p>
<p>She was too headstrong to play the damsel in distress very well. Instead, she reached out, gripping the beaten leather sleeve of Brooke’s jacket and started to tug her towards the west exit way. It lead to a quiet hallway that was only used for band class and practice. Which meant that the bathroom was likely empty, and she could get a decent look at whatever was going on under Brooke’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Did you get stitches or something?” Hana shoved the bathroom door open, hand slapping agitatedly against it again to slam it shut once both girls were in. “Take your shirt off.”</p>
<p>“Look, if you wanted to see me naked, you could just wait until Gym class. I’ve never been shy--”</p>
<p>“Shirt.” Hana narrowed her eyes, crossing her own arms over her chest. Now was not the time for games—she was missing her lunch period, and had already missed breakfast. So sue her if she was a little pissed off; hanger was a real emotion. “Off. Now. Or I’ll get a teacher.”</p>
<p>“I can’t decide if this is sexual harassment, or if you’re just a terrifying nurse under all your pretty bows.” Brooke sighed, reaching for the hem of her shirt. “It ain’t pretty. And don’t judge the stitches. I could only do so much with the vodka.”</p>
<p>“With the...What the actual fuck?” Hana whispered once the shirt had been pulled over Brooke’s head. Along her abdomen was a jagged cut that was very obviously poorly stitched together—leaving very little to Hana’s imagination of the involvement of the vodka. “Did you do this yourself? Do me a favor,” She leaned in, hands moving to jostle the injury slightly. She needed to see if there was already pus building inside the open wound. “Don’t ever take up sewing.”</p>
<p>“Ya know,” Brooke hissed, head tilting back as a grimace of pain took over her features. “Your bedside manner, really needs some work lady. Maybe you’re not a nurse. Maybe you’re just a sadis—mother fucker, don’t poke it!” Brooke’s voice pitched ten octaves as her head jerked down to glare at the other teen. The older teen had nearly expected to see a look of remorse on Hana’s face. But she found none. Instead, the girl looked upset, and determined as her fingers moved about the large wound.</p>
<p>“Don’t. What the fuck even happened? Did you do this to yourself?”</p>
<p>“What? No! Why...what the hell? I’m not suicidal.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what this is telling me!” Hana huffed exasperated, and oddly, annoyed that Brooke had been silent about the injury. Sure, she hadn’t expected her to tell herself about it. They didn’t have that kind of relationship—the absolute opposite. Yet, she still found herself rather surprised that she hadn’t even gone to a professional to get the injury glanced over. “This is infected, and definitely stitched at home! Like jesus, what is this? Did you use an actual sewing needle?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really have anything else.” Brooke muttered, lips pursing, as her jaw worked itself back and forth. “And Brandon’s not home right now...so it’s not like he could stitch me up.”</p>
<p>“Okay, and what about...I don’t know, the ER?” Hana pushed herself up into a standing position. She rushed over the paper towel dispenser and pulled out several handfuls.</p>
<p>“No insurance.”</p>
<p>“No...fuck.” Hana sighed turning the taps on. “Alright...lay down on your jacket. I’ve gotta clean that up…”<br/>
------------------------------<br/>
The third time that the girls bumped into each other at lunch, it went much smoother. Ana had been absent from school for the past few days with mono. So everyone had settled into a rather peaceful group, chatting with their friends and, for once, not following whatever high school click’s that Ana had managed to keep in tact.</p>
<p>Brooke had found a nice little niche to settle herself in. She was still separated from the general population, but she could still watch for anyone that looked different or suspicious. The Wendigo was still at large, and she wasn’t taking the risk of letting the beast latch itself onto one of the poor students who wouldn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>So, needless to say, when Hana Mustafa-Rashid approached her, all smiles and cute head tilts, Brooke was on edge. She pranced up to the curly haired brunette, and flopped herself down directly across from her. “Hello,” Hana gracefully unwrapped the sandwhich—which truly struck Brooke as odd—before ripping off the corner and popping it into her mouth. Her nose scrunched up at the flavor, before she dropped it onto her plate utterly unimpressed. “That’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“No,” Brooke reached over snatching the meal from her tray. “What’s disgusting is that you’re pretending to be someone you’re not.” Brooke looked up, brown eyes narrowed as Hana—or the supposed Hana—sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>“You’re a quick hunter...faster than anyone else who has ever pointed me out.” The edges of whatever spell the Wendigo had cast upon itself wavered; it looked as if heat was radiating off it. But Brooke knew that if she reached out to touch it...her hand would freeze. Frost would creep up her arm, turning her veins a dark black, before the tips of her fingers even started to turn purple.</p>
<p>“And I don’t see any of those hunters around here.” Brooke grabbed her bottle of water, unscrewing the top. Currently, if the beast was to attack, she would be defenseless. School didn’t allow weapons—no matter how harmless to humans—on campus. The principle had made it a point to check her every morning before she came in. How lucky she was that her reputation preceded her.</p>
<p>“No,” Not-Hana giggled, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned forward. “And I don’t think you will. They’re burried, you know. Hidden in my little cave. Just like you ought to be.” Her gaze unnerved Brooke just enough to make her squirm. But she wasn’t about to leave, and let the beast follow here into an empty hallway where it would be able to devour her. “How bad does it hurt still?” Her eyes traveled down, resting on the curve of Brooke’s waist.</p>
<p>“It sucks,” Brooke shrugged nonchalantly. “But I’m managing.”</p>
<p>“And the infection?” A cruel grin spread over the beasts face. Brooke tensed in her spot; she had been trying to do her best to deter the infection that was spreading out from the injury in thin black lines. “How bad is it? I can smell it you, know.”</p>
<p>“Well,” A third voice, as un-amused as Brooke had ever heard it, broke into the conversation. “This is interesting. Here I am thinking you’re failing science,” Hana nudged Brooke with the toe of her sneaker, causing the other to instantly scoot further into the booth. “And here you are dealing in clones.” She glanced at the copy of herself, and arched a brow. Whatever she was seeing had her looks down a tee. Even the freckle on her jaw that she usually covered with foundation because she hated how it looked.</p>
<p>“Hm,” The wendigo hissed glancing at the face it had taken on. The wavering around it intensified, until it nearly collapsed.</p>
<p>“Not a clone,” Brooke sighed pushing her sandwhich into her mouth. “Not nearly. But,” She shooed the beast away as if it was nothing more than a fly. “It should get going if it wants to make it back to the woods before everyone else sees it.”</p>
<p>“That would make your job easier,” It hissed jumping to its feet. “Don’t brush me off, child.”</p>
<p>“I just did.”<br/>
-----------------------------------------<br/>
The last time that the girls brush into each other for lunch, its planned. Hana had finally worked through her own demons, and managed to get Brooke to agree to meet up for lunch at a shabby hamburger hut in the center of town. It was a fifties themed diner that looked like it was a health inspectors worst nightmare. She was pretty sure she had seen a spider nest in the corner when she walked in. Her father would not have been impressed with the place, but perhaps that is why she had picked it out of all of the possible restaurants that they could have gone to.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Brooke slides into the booth across from her. She looks pale, and like she’s either getting sick, or already is. Which, knowing the curly haired brunette, both could certainly be a possibility. “You look peachy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s called sleep.” Hana shrugs her shoulders, leaning back in her seat. Even though she teased the other, Hana had only managed a total of three hours of sleep last night. There was a sickening howl on the edge of her parents property that kept waking her up. It had been a desperate sound, full of pain, and resembled a death call that Hana had heard on a documentary one time. “You should try it sometime.”</p>
<p>“One day,” Brooke sighed, dragging a dirty hand over her face. Her nails were black, and definitely deserved to be washed. She made a note to do so before any food actually touched the table. “I’ve got other priorities until then.”</p>
<p>“Like that thing that had my face?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, like that thing.”</p>
<p>“What is it, exactly? You keep skirting around it.” Hana waved down the waitress that had been sure to stop by every couple of minutes to ask if she needed anything while she waited on her company. </p>
<p>“Hard to explain. And I still doubt you’d believe me if I told you.”</p>
<p>“Try me,” Hana hummed glancing outside. Storm clouds were quickly rolling in; followed by lightning and then thunder. It hadn’t called for rain on the forecast, but it wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen in the area in recent times. “Ana is still sick with mono. You have some raging infected gash that is spidering out through your veins, and there was something prancing around with my face. I’ll probably believe anything at this point.”</p>
<p>“The local tribe didn’t die because of a crazed member.” Brooke watched as Hana blanched at the statement. It had caught her off guard. They hadn’t been talking about the local Indian tribe—a small group of thirty six Algonquin members that had settled on a chunk of land. They had been murdered by one of their own, a scrawny seventeen year old that the media had portrayed as a bullied nerd. </p>
<p>“There’s a little more to it.”</p>
<p>“And that thing that was pretending to be me. You think it had something to do with it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think,” Brooke leaned back, dragging her hands into her lap. Her shoulders slumped forward as an entirely new wave of exhaustion settled over her. “I know so. It’s called a Wendigo. It’s a monster that’s a part of their lore. It takes on the faces of its victims to maim, slay, and devour. Essentially, it had already killed the kid that had gotten framed. Hence the probable suicide, but lack of a proper body. Instead, the damn thing feasted on the blood of its victims, and likely ate the poor kid. And they never even suspected it because it’s supposed to be just superstition.”</p>
<p>“Seems like it's a little more dangerous than black cats and ladders.” She turned and ordered two sodas, and a glass of water from the waitress. </p>
<p>“It is,” Brooke nodded grimly. “Much more dangerous. It’s smart, and has been around for a long, long time.”</p>
<p>“You’re having a hard time killing it? Why don’t you reach out for help?”</p>
<p>“I have. But the less people involved in hunting it down the better. The less lives at risk, and less of a chance for it get into my head and impersonate someone.”</p>
<p>“That’s why Brandon has been gone for so long.” Hana frowned as things started to click into place. “Why he hasn’t been home?”</p>
<p>Solemnly, Brooke nodded.</p>
<p>An unsettling wave of nausea rushed over Hana just then. She had been teasing Brooke and calling her poor and whatever else Ana had insisted all semester. Meanwhile, Brooke had been trying to keep her brother and everyone else at bay and safe. All because of a deranged monster that had decided to make the outside of their small town its home.</p>
<p>“You can’t go home then.” Hana ground her teeth. “You’re injured, and it's infected and it's too dangerous for you to be alone.”</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous for me to be around anyone too. But that’s okay. I found its cave last night. I just need to come up with a plan to take it out once and for all.” Rain started to patter against the window. It was a soothing sound that was quickly starting to lull the huntress into a state of relaxation. “I planted a line of salt outside of its den. So it won’t be able to leave.”</p>
<p>“Except it's raining,” Hana frowned, watching her not-enemy doze on and off even though they were supposed to be getting burgers, and technically going over a project. “It’ll wash away the salt, and I’ve got a feeling its been running you ragged so that you’ll be an easier target. Let me help you.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever shot anything before?”</p>
<p>“Like, have I been hunting? No. But Ana’s family has a lot of guns, and we’ve watched some of the footballers fire a round off every now and then. I know, for the most part, how they work.”</p>
<p>“Firing a gun, and killing something are two completely separate concepts. If you just fire to fire, you aren’t killing anything. The air doesn’t scream and bleed, and hurl itself around looking to kill what it can’t touch or find.”</p>
<p>Hana flinched a bit at the idea of Ana’s brother and father shooting a deer last fall.</p>
<p>“When your aim is to kill, you have to take the first shot that opens up. And, in this case, you have to hit your mark, or your mark will hit you. And it will hurt like a bitch.”</p>
<p>“And it’ll kill you if its claws into you because you’re too stubborn to ask for help.” Hana stared Brooke down. She wanted to get her message across, no matter what. </p>
<p>“Again,” Brooke groaned dramatically. “Insurance is a thing. I can’t afford a real doctor bill right now.”</p>
<p>“But I can. My dad’s a doctor, remember? He can help with the medical procedure part.”</p>
<p>“It’ll go away once the wendigo is dead. It’s not a human based infection.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it really matters at this point,” Hana sighed. “You need help. Preferably medically, but I doubt you’ll accept anything that anyone else offers.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I won’t. I’m not a charity case. You didn’t care before you found the wound, or before Ana got sick. She’ll be back soon anyway. How is she feeling?” Brooke attempted to change the subject, but Hana saw right through it. The girl wasn’t comfortable talking about her own well being. Which made sense—her brother had been gone for too long. And everyone in town looked down on her because of her reputation, and the fact that she didn’t live in some giant house like the rest of them did.</p>
<p>“Managing.” Hana shrugged leaning forward to rest her arms on the table. “But we’re not talking about Ana, or about before this whole monster thing happened. We’re talking about right now.” She smiled politely when the waitress brought over the three drinks. </p>
<p>“Are ya’ll ready to order?” She smiled politely, dancing from one foot to the other. It hadn’t been a busy night, and Hana bet she was itching to do something because of some energy drink she had downed. “Or do ya’ll need a few more minutes?”</p>
<p>“Burger,” Brooke yawned, covering her mouth entirely with her hand. “Medium, and fries please.”</p>
<p>“Alrighty! And you?” The dyed-blonde bounced, a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“What are your fries cooked in?” The poor waitress—Jenny, her name tag read—faltered momentarily. It wasn’t often that the Rashid family ate out. After all, for their religion there were strict consumption regulations. In this instance, she had to make sure that the fries were either baked on a completely clean pan, or that no meat had touched the oil in which they were fried. </p>
<p>“Canola oil? I think I'd have to ask the chef.”</p>
<p>“Should try their blackened chicken salad,” Brooke mumbled from her spot. “It’s pretty good.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Hana sighed leaning back in her seat. One day, she vowed, there would be an entire list of foods that she would allow herself to try. “I’ll have the blackened chicken salad. Extra balsamic vinegar, please.” The waitress nodded, seemingly relieved with the order and darted off towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“They cook all their shit in one place.” Brooke nodded, leaning forward. “It’s too small of a joint to support having another frier, and it's too expensive for them to change the oil all the time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…” The rain poured down harder, slamming against the glass in torrents that soaked the sidewalk outside. “It wasn’t supposed to rain today.”</p>
<p>“No,” Brooke shook her hand glancing outside. “It wasn’t. I think it's upset.” Her lips pursed in thought, before her shoulders tensed entirely. Standing a few blocks down from the dingy diner, was a form that Brooke would be able to recognize in her nightmares. “Definitely upset,” Brooke groaned as it lurched forward onto all fours. “Grab the salt. We need to block off all entrances.”</p>
<p>“What?” Hana frowned as the table jutted into her rib cage from Brooke standing up. “Careful, you crack one of my ribs, and I’ll have my dad send you my medical bill.” Hana narrowed her eyes, but followed Brooke in grabbing  all of the salt dispensers from the tables. Which seemed to catch the attention of the waitress, the maitre’d, and whoever else had been inside the small diner.</p>
<p>“All you girls had to do was ask,” Jenny smiled stepping around the counter. She seemed a little hesitant as Brooke snatched the salt dispenser from the hands of another patron. “I could have refilled your salt.”</p>
<p>“We need all the salt we can get. And better make it fast.” </p>
<p>The same howl that Hana had spent her entire night trying to ignore screeched through the window, causing them to rattle. Jenny gaped, turning to face the door, her face paling at the darkened figure that was slowly making its way down the town’s main road towards them. </p>
<p>“What the hell,” Jenny squeaked, trembling. </p>
<p>“Wendigo.” Brooke sighed, stepping around her. “Hana, salt along the bottom of the door, and along all of the windows. Put as much as you can. I’m gonna get the employee entrance and the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“I just pour it?” Hana gaped a bit watching Brooke disappear through the swinging doors into the back. With a soft groan, she moves towards the door, doing her best to ignore the screaming coming from the approaching monster. “Yes, leave the newbie to just interpret vague directions.” Hana rolled her eyes before deciding to lock the door. Shakily, she unscrewed the cap of salt and poured a thin line along the weather seel of the door. “Should I do more?” The door shook as the beast screamed just a few hundred feet from the door. “Okay, yepp.” She nodded as her hands began to tremble. “Pouring more! Jenny,” She turned to the shocked waitress. “Get the windows. Pour as much as you can!”</p>
<p>The Wendigo, running on all fours, threw itself into the door. Hana watched, terrified, as the glass pane started to crack. </p>
<p>“Salt ain’t gonna keep that thing away!” One of the patrons gasped, jumping up from their spot. The Wendigo snarled through the door, sunken eyes searching through the glass for the face that was somewhere in the back.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck outta my kitchen!” </p>
<p>All heads turned towards the double swinging doors as Brooke was dragged through. She was quickly followed by a burly short man with a leather utility belt clasped around his waist. In each pocket was a cooking utensil that the man had probably used to make all of the meals on the table around the dining room. His beady eyes were scrunched in anger, as he hobbled after the brunette that had interrupted whatever it was he was doing in the back.</p>
<p>“Greg,” Jenny gasped dropping the salt shaker that she had been emptying along the seal. “Greg, you gotta let her do whatever it was she was doing!”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Greg growled glaring at the blonde waitress. “She’s probably just hallucinating some stupid shit. You know the kind of shit kids are on now a days.” </p>
<p>“I’m not on drugs. If you don’t let me finish, it’ll get in and then we’re all screwed.” Brooke wrenched her arm from the man’s grip and stumbled a bit. Her hand moved to a spot on her hip—where Hana had noticed a light bulge. She could make a guess as to what it was, but she didn’t want to think about her English project partner packing.  </p>
<p>“Ridiculous.” Greg sneered, watching as Brooke moved her hand down to the hidden weapon. His own hands twitched as he waited and watched for her to jerk it out and pull it on him. </p>
<p>“It’s going to get in!” Jenny screamed as the glass pane from the door collapsed in on itself. The wendigo snarled—a high pitched keening sound—as it stepped through the pane and over the broken salt line. It didn’t even look bothered by the attempt to keep it out. “Oh my god,” Jenny whimpered throwing herself against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from it as possible. </p>
<p>“Brooke,” Hana snapped eyes stuck on the creeping monster. It’s thin bony fingers bit into the linoleum floor that had likely not been cleaned in a very very long time.</p>
<p>“I know,” Brooke narrowed her eyes as the Wendigo sniffed along the floor.  Surely, it already knew exactly where she wasn, but it was attempting to drag out whatever the hell this attack was. “Don’t make any sudden movements.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Greg hissed, eyes stuck on the souless being before him. “What the hell--” He cautiously reached his hand out to his utility belt. His fingers grazed along the blade of a butcher’s knife, before settling on a much thinner but sharper chopping knife. </p>
<p>“Wendigo,” Brooke said matter of factly. “Your knife won’t do much against it.” Her own eyes darted down to man’s hand. </p>
<p>“And you got something that’ll take care of it?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Brooke nodded, hand snaking to the black Smith and Wesson M&amp;P. Just as she started to pull it out, the Wendigo zeroed in on her. </p>
<p>“Brooke,” It’s voice gurgled from a deep spot within the beasts throat. “Brooke,” In a jerky movement, the beast threw itself up onto its back haunches—towering over the rest of the diner visitors by at least two feet. Drool dripped onto the floor in large sticky globs as it took a step towards her. </p>
<p>“I’m right here,” The brunette clenched her jaw. “Come and get me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did use a prompt from Tumblr that really inspired this piece.<br/>https://a-u-prompts.tumblr.com/tagged/AU_prompts</p>
<p>Using the "“i knocked over your lunch and i feel so bad but i honestly can’t afford another lunch for you so here take my cookie and we can split this shit burger” au prompt as inspiration but it kinda got lost in there!</p>
<p>Also I left it pretty open ended in case I decided to add a part two or something! ^^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>